


Oh, to be your flower.

by starrysehun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fictional Kingdom, Fluff, M/M, mentions of Arranged Marriage, princes!chanbaek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26020864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrysehun/pseuds/starrysehun
Summary: Baekhyun wanted to find love among flowery fields.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 14
Kudos: 60
Collections: Challenge #6 — Rise of Kingdoms





	Oh, to be your flower.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fleursdexo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fleursdexo/gifts).



> This is so late to be a birthday gift welp I hope you like this, Venera. I am glad I met you.

_Chanyeol_ , the name felt so foreign when Baekhyun tried to pronounce it aloud for the first time, earning a fond chuckle from the second prince, Baek-Ah. 

“Charming, isn’t it?” His brother had asked him for which he had replied with a snort. So what if his name was charming? He didn’t even know how the other man looked. It was too soon. 

  
  


Being the youngest prince of Lux assured Baekhyun that he won’t be dragged into the mess they called politics. He was rather open about his disinterest in the throne. So was Baek-Ah. They both agreed that Baekbeom was the most deserving ascendant. All Baekhyun was good at was combat while Baek-Ah put all the poets to shame. 

Yet he couldn’t help but frown when his father proposed his thoughts over one dinner. 

“I was thinking of a matrimonial alliance with the Kingdom of Ignis. I think it’s time we make peace with them.” The king had looked at him and he was too slow to process what that meant. 

He wasn’t so fond of the idea of marrying someone he didn’t know. He could have found love in flowery fields if only he wasn’t so immersed in training fields, yielding swords or aiming arrows. It seemed too late to find love now. He didn’t have the heart to object to his father's words. Not when he knew it was good for Lux.

Baekhyun might not desire the throne but he would do anything if it’s for his Kingdom. 

  
  
  


Baekhyun came to the conclusion that the prince of Ignis wasn’t interested in this betrothal either. It was so obvious when the prince kept denying Baekbeom’s invitations making excuses (at least that’s what Baekhyun’s hunch said). He almost didn’t look forward to meeting him. 

  
  


Inevitably, the day they had to meet came. 

Both the Kingdoms decided to hold an official peace meeting. It would be a good opportunity for the Princes to meet each other, they thought. Baekhyun purposely avoided being present for the welcoming ceremony. But the meeting was something he cannot avoid. 

Baekhyun caught the Prince’s eyes immediately once he entered the meeting chamber. With a figure that tall and a chuckle that loud, it would be hard not to notice. Once their eyes met, it was even harder to look away.

There was a spark, a slight tingle in his chest at how the Prince wasn’t looking away either. The hall became silent looking back and forth between the two Princes. Flustered, both the princes realised they froze, halting whatever they were doing before they set eyes on each other. 

If Baekhyun thought the name _Chanyeol_ was charming, the Prince of Ignis was the epitome of glamour in person. Everything about him was handsome; Baekhyun had to resist himself from glancing at him occasionally. At one point the Prince had caught him staring, making him go scarlet. 

Baekhyun was now sure that they both weren’t interested in what the council was discussing. He was never interested in politics. He just wanted it to end. Looked like someone noticed it because a deep voice interrupted, gaining everyone’s attention.

“If it’s not much to ask, can I take Prince Baekhyun for a walk?” The hall was silent once again until both the Kings smiled at each other and gave him permission, all while Baekhyun sat there frozen, his mind stuck on the part the Prince uttered his name. 

Next thing he knew, he was out of the meeting hall, walking beside the other Prince, his heart racing. 

“You looked bored back there. Thought I should save you.” Was the prince’s excuse.

Baekhyun had asked if he could show him the garden and the Prince had nodded with a lop-sided smile. Baekhyun wanted to know how many countries he saved in his past life to receive a smile too pleasant from a man too attractive.

“Why weren’t you there to welcome us?” 

Baekhyun looked at him, eyebrows raised. “Why did you deny all the invitations my brother sent you?” 

He was gifted with a chuckle, “So that’s why. I thought you didn’t want to see me.”

A face that pretty. Baekhyun would do anything if he could wake up to that face. But before he could say anything they reached the garden and the Prince of Ingis halted in his steps, a gasp following. “Beautiful.”

That one word coming from him made Baekhyun proud. It was Baekhyun who personally took care of those gardens. Especially the flowery row that stretched along the way. Baekhyun adored his flowers.

“I grew them all, thank you.” 

The prince turned around with widened eyes. “You did?”

“Why are you surprised?”

The prince walked further admiring the flowers, fascinated. He stopped in front of Dahlias that Baekhyun loved the most, leaned towards them before turning to look at Baekhyun. “They are pretty.”

Baekhyun came closer to him and carefully plucked a white little dahlia, “If you love them that much, I’d let you have this one.”

Chanyeol looked at the flower held by nimble fingers. “It’s quite endearing to see someone who is good with swords, holding a flower gently.” The smile that followed it was so fond that it could have Baekhyun melt. 

Baekhyun didn’t have words to show how he’s falling for the prince and the way he had with his words. So he tried his best to hide his shy smile as he tucked the white dahlia unto the prince’s breast pocket, contrasting against his black yet princely attire. 

Baekhyun wanted to find love among flower fields. They might be standing in a flower field but that was lovely than what he had imagined it to be. 

"You know," Chanyeol spoke after a comfortable silence, "it would be nice if we could do this for the rest of our lives."

"We can do that."

  
  
  
  


The prince of Ignis left Lux, with loads of flowers and a sweet promise from his beloved prince to grow a flower garden with him in the future. 

* * *


End file.
